clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard von Injoface
Judge Leonard von Injoface is a heartless evil, wrapped in the body of a puffle. He was the foster father of Director Benny, until his original parents took him back. He is just as, if not more, heartless than Director Benny himself. However, he is slightly ashamed of his personality because he may just have a Conscience, which he has long suppressed by claiming that a judge must be totally impartial, even though he is entirely biased and often declares villains (or plain civilians) guilty without trial. He has a twisted sense of justice, believing that the world must be "purged" of crime. Leonard goes out and personally arrests criminals with permission and assistance from real police and he convicts them in a court. He is the only judge in the Uncharted States, placing him as one of the most powerful judges in Antarctica, with total authority over his jurisdiction, as well as being the most corrupt. Background Judge Leonard was the second child of his parents. His brother, Paul, picked on him. Paul would also scam him out of money, make false promises, and not share with him. Lenny at first didn't hate Paul, just his actions, but that would change. Leonard was angered and hurt about this. He went out into the woods. While there, he met a Corrupteer sent by Corruptor. He told him that in order to be even with Paul, he would have to do the same actions Paul did to him, except worse. He returned home, with this philosophy. What was shouted at him, he returned back, unhurt and unchanged. Never smiling and never loving, Leonard carried a strict life and a very isolated existence. He smashed his conscience in a lifetime of cruelty and darkness, and never looked back on some of the worst things he did. Leonard was angered that Paul had done the horrible things to him and decided to study law. Later he tried his hand at being a court judge, but he was so dark that, even though he was impartial, he didn't receive a job. However, Paul did feel a little sorry for bullying Leonard, so he gave him financial support during his unemployment. Finally, after months of attempting, it was decided that he would preside over the federal courts of the Uncharted States of the USA. Considering that most everyone there are criminals, and that he fitted the darkness prevalent in the wastelands, he was given jurisdiction. As a judge Now in power, Judge Leonard- despite only being authorized to convict and not arrest -actually served as a quasi-vigilante police officer. He would roam the Uncharted States with a bunch of real police, and, through these real police, he himself was commissioned to assist in an arrest (a posse), taking down and arresting criminals on his own authority. Then, the criminal would be dragged back to his courthouse, where he would be declared guilty, often without a lawyer or a defense, or a trial! In the legal community, Leonard has come under extreme fire for use of summary justice rather than, say, a full and fair trial, and more often than not, a completely sham trial that did nothing to protect the arrested. Then, the criminal would be given a huge sentance, say, seven life sentences for stealing candy. Essentially, the Uncharted States slid into a police state like world, under the power of Judge Leonard, who, by corruption and other goons in actual law enforcement, was able to [[wikipedia:Judge_(2000_AD)|arrest and convict villains]] (and innocents) as fast as he can. Leonard often previously decides that the "villain" is guilty, and he puts the trial through because he had to and as a major lesson to others. In this bias, he exhibits the ultimate in hypocracy; judges are supposed to be impartial, and when they do get biased, they must decline to preside, so they can't rig the trial. If he was truly impartial like he claims to be, Leonard would exhibit declination; he doesn't. Lenny, Jenny, Benny and his Conscience Director Jenny first met the Judge out in the Skau Strait, where she was stealing bread to use as a prop for a play she was writing. Lenny was patrolling the area with his posse, and he saw this and gave chase to her. Jenny tried to run, but this was unsuccessful. She was cornered and arrested. She said that her husband had the same name as him, and was one of his relatives, but he didn’t listen. She also told him that she was pregnant with a child, but Leonard still didn’t care. Taken to Leonard 's court, Leonard - in a horrible mood that day -decided to give her life in prison no parole, an unfairly high sentence for such a petty crime as taking bread. As she was read her sentence, the puffle burst into tears and plead to him to have mercy. For one time in his life, his crushed conscience resurged itself, and he did indeed give her mercy. She was commutated to a day in jail. Jenny was awed at this mercy, and Lenny later visited her in jail. Leonard decided to visit his distant relative and found out that they were fairly poor. After Benny was born the couple’s savings was diminishing. Leonard’s conscience again played a part and he agreed to adopt the child until Lenny and Jenny were up on their feet again. Director Benny Judge Leonard can he credited with why Benny is as he is. Leonard, day in and day out, taught Benny to force out his guilt, to never show mercy, to relentlessly punish those who defy the rules and/or the law. Benny also developed a sense of twisted justice like that of his fostor father. Benny had an odd hatred of evil and disobedience, yet he was evil and defiant himself. Eventually Lenny and Jenny got enough money to take care of children, and got Benny back. However, Leonard still visited Benny. Involvement Today, Leonard still maintains his totalitarian oppression in the Uncharted States. His power expanded and eventually eliminated the need for lower and higher courts of appeal. He bribed workers and state lawmakers to prevent new courts from forming in his jurisdiction. Being the only judge in the place, only one of the several Superior Courts (or the South Pole Council) could reverse a Leonard Decision. Many haven't heard of the corruption going on, or are bribed by Leonard, or a higher power. Trivia * Judge Leonard, while in part an original character, has strong and polarized traits parodied from Judge Claude Frollo of Disney, Judge Dredd of comic book fame, and rigged/false justice. *Leonard doesn't have much feelings for Jenny, and his relationship is based off pity. He sort of likes Lenny, since he is the father of Benny. * Judge Leonard is even worse than Benny in cold apathy. * He seems to be proud of what Benny has become. * He hates criminals and will do anything to destroy them. In his process to purge the States of their endless criminals, many innocents have been wrongly sent to prison. Category:Villains Category:Puffles Category:Sadists